Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users or technicians via a data network. One company may have many MFPs for use by its employees. These MFPs may be located throughout a premises or distributed among multiple locations.
MFPs are complex devices that are prone to device failures. MFPs also rely on consumables, such as paper, ink, toner or staples which must periodically be replenished. Earlier on, an MFP user would monitor consumable levels on an individual machine and replenish as needed. In the event of a device error, such as a paper jam, users might be able to clear the problem themselves. In other situation, a malfunction would require that a call be placed to a service technician who would make a site visit to the affected MFP for repair. A technician might also make regular device visits to check for information such as copy count which might indicate a preset service interval or replacement of specified parts. In each instance noted above, considerable delay and expense is associated with monitoring and maintenance of MFPs.